


Fixing What's Broken

by HMSquared



Series: Mending Over Time [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Relationships, First Kiss, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Roman notices the change in Dean, and he tries to fix it. Ambreigns. Accompaniment to Falling Apart.





	1. Nothing Can Divide Us

**Author's Note:**

> This story is Falling Apart from Roman's perspective. Please go read Falling Apart if you haven't, because this story will make more sense.

Roman slammed Seth into the wall, his eyes narrowed. Shaking like mad, Seth stammered,

“Roman, like I told Dean, it was creative’s idea, not mine!”

“You could have done something to stop it!” Roman roared, his patience gone. Seth Rollins had betrayed The Shield, had betrayed his friends. It was all an act, of course, but Seth hadn’t warned Dean or Roman beforehand. That was the real problem.

“Creative said that if I agreed to the new villain role, they would guarantee me a title shot in the near future. If I didn’t, they would still give me the title shot, but it wouldn’t be as soon,” Seth continued, trying not to cry. Roman released his hold, and Seth tumbled to the ground.

“What?” Roman snapped. Seth slowly stood up, opened his mouth, and Roman held up a hand. “Don’t even think about it. Whatever pathetic excuse you have, I don’t want to hear it.” Then, turning on his boot, Roman stormed down the hall to catering.

Summer Rae and Sasha Banks were chatting at one of the tables, Summer occasionally throwing looks in Dean’s direction. Dean was sitting alone, chewing on a sandwich, and Roman saw the sad look on his friend’s face. Strolling over to Summer, Roman said quietly,

“Whatcha talking about?”

“Roman!” Summer gasped loudly, obviously nervous. Sasha bit her lip, and Roman shot her a look.

“Summer was gossiping and complaining about Dean,” Sasha admitted. Roman looked at Summer Rae in disgust, scoffed, then straightened up and walked over to Dean’s table without a word. A few seconds later, Summer and Sasha left the room.

“You okay?” Roman asked, sitting down across from Dean. Dean clicked his tongue, but said nothing. Looking behind him toward where the girls had been sitting, Roman smirked, “Ignore Summer. She doesn’t know you at all.” Dean nodded, then took a bite of his sandwich. Cocking his head to the side, Roman whispered, laughter in his voice, “Are you gonna talk to me, Fringe, or is this going to be one-sided?” When Dean didn’t respond again, Roman smiled, “Okay, but you asked for it.”

Dean gasped as Roman ripped the sandwich from his hands and took a big bite. Savoring the flavors, Roman said dramatically,

“Lettuce, tomato, and cheese, nicely topped with caesar dressing.” Dean rolled his eyes and smiled, causing Roman’s eyes to twinkle. “There’s the smile.”

“What do you want, Roman?” Dean snapped suddenly, his eyes flashing. Setting down the sandwich, Roman leaned forward and whispered, 

“Screw Seth. Even if creative splits us up in the coming weeks, I want you to know you’ll have me as your go-to. If you ever need to talk, you can come find me. Okay?” Dean’s pupils shrunk, but he didn’t speak. Roman opened his mouth to make a sharp comment, and Dean suddenly leaned forward, planting a long kiss on Roman’s lips. 

The kiss was rough, and Roman could tell Dean was feeling very emotional. When Dean pulled away, a small smile appeared on Roman’s face, and he stood up. Walking around the table, Roman sat down next to Dean and pulled his friend into a hug. If anyone came in, it wouldn’t matter. Nothing could ever divide Dean and Roman, not even Seth Rollins.


	2. Wouldn't Know For A While

“How you feeling?” Roman asked Dean in the locker room. Three years had passed, and Roman’s relationship with Dean was...complicated. The two friends had a romantic relationship, but they couldn’t really say they were dating. It was strange, but love always had an element of mystery to it.

“Like I’m about to get run over,” Dean snapped sadly. Dean had a match with The Miz soon, and he wasn’t looking forward to it. That had been a recurring theme lately.

Something had changed in Dean the day The Shield had broken up. He was less talkative, and more grouchy. Dean was also bitter, and he didn’t have any motivation going into his matches. Roman knew Dean was dealing with inner demons, but what Roman didn’t know was how to fix it.

“You’ll do fine,” Roman said, planting a kiss on Dean’s cheek. Dean smiled, but it wasn’t a real smile. Roman couldn’t remember the last time he had seen a real smile from Dean.

When Roman walked to the main backstage area to view the match, he was surprised to find Seth sitting in a chair in front of the T.V. Roman slowly sat down and asked Seth,

“How are you, Seth?” Seth shrugged, but kept his eyes glued to the T.V. That, Roman knew, would be the extent of their conversation.

Eventually, Dean was attacked by The Miz and his cronies, Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel. Roman watched sadly, but he soon realized Seth had risen from his chair. A couple minutes later, as Roman watched, Seth ran down the ramp and saved Dean from further damage. Huh.

Roman shot to his feet when Seth and Dean entered the room, but the two men ignored him. Seth and Dean left the room, and Roman waited a couple of minutes. After five minutes or so, Seth walked back into the room.

“What happened to him?” Seth asked Roman, not really looking for an answer. Roman opened his mouth, then closed it. He didn’t know. Neither Seth or Roman would know from a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	3. Turning Red

Roman winced again as another pair of footsteps ran down the hall. Roman was in the locker room, trying to make a nice card for Dean, but people kept making noise outside, disturbing Roman’s peace and quiet. It was getting really annoying.

“Roman, did you hear?” Alexa Bliss asked, poking her head in. Roman looked up and said, smiling,

“You’re gonna have to give me context.” A smile appeared on Alexa’s face, and she replied,

“Dean and Seth just won the tag titles.” A huge smile appeared on Roman’s face and he stood up. Slipping the unfinished card in the trash, Roman thanked Bliss, then ran out of the room.

Roman spotted footage of Dean and Seth celebrating in the ring on a nearby T.V. A genuinely happy smile was on Dean’s face, and his eyes were clear. The darkness in The Lunatic Fringe was gone, hopefully for good.

A couple minutes later, Roman heard quiet footsteps and voices in another hallway. Tiptoeing down the hall, Roman saw Seth and Dean walking toward him, and then...Seth spun Dean around and kissed him.

Roman could feel his face turning red, but it wasn’t in anger. It was embarrassment, for Roman had just realized something: Seth had been the key to making Dean happy the whole time.

Dean’s eyes opened, then widened when he saw Roman watching him kiss Seth. Smiling, Roman gave Dean a thumbs up, then turned and walked down the hall in the opposite direction. After all, he had a match to prepare for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
